


Moonlit Submission

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Severa indulge in some kinky sex under the moon, with the tsundere mercenary showing her loving, submissive side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Submission

Severa had always thought moonlight was peaceful, that it could ease her heart when the battles threatened to be too much for her. Her love for relaxing in the moonlight is what had inspired her to take the name Luna in Nohr. She had never felt this in the moonlight before.

“Don’t scream.” The figure above her ordered, pinning her down. One hand pressed on her throat just hard enough to restrict her movement, while the other held her wrists helplessly above her head. “If you scream I will punish you.”

A soft whimper escaped the redhead’s throat as she gazed up into the crimson eyes of her captor. “Please don’t punish me. I’ll do whatever you ask.” Her face was flushed as she was held down, acutely aware of the golden-haired man’s grip on her throat and wrists.

The moonlight illuminated the man’s scars, as if the light filled in the remnants of old wounds, and gave his face an unsettling cast as he grinned down at the young lady beneath him. “Good girl. A beautiful girl like you should sit and be admired in silence – a display piece to show your lord’s influence.” He lowered his face to hers, running his tongue over her soft, pink lips until she opened her mouth and submitted to a deep kiss. Her pitiful whine as he swept his tongue around her mouth only turned him on more.

When he finally withdrew, Severa felt a mixture of humiliation and pleasure at her situation. She was a veteran of the Grimleal War and had earned the right to be as confident and imperious as she was, yet being held down and forcibly kissed made her heart pound in ways such a situation never should.

“Beg, girl.” The crimson-eyed man ordered as he fixed her with an intense gaze, a terrible presence behind those eyes. “Beg for mercy before the dragon within me devours you.”

Severa felt flushed and almost sick, feeling his body pressing down on hers as he held her down and rendered her helpless. It was a delirious feeling and one not completely unpleasant. “I’ll do anything, Master, if it means I won’t be eaten. Please take my offer of pleasure in exchange for my life…” The humiliating words left her more easily than she’d expected, a testament to how distorted her perceptions were. She parted her lips, both to take a quick breath and to offer her mouth for another kiss.

The kiss on her lips never came, her self-confessed master opting to nibble at her neck instead. He released her throat with the certainty that she wouldn’t struggle, though he still pinned her wrists, and savored both her taste and her soft whimpers as he caressed the curve of her neck with his tongue. “Such soft, fair skin, so smooth and lovely…” He murmured against his redheaded captive’s neck. “You truly are unique among women.” The burning lust within him intensified as Severa tilted her head to better offer herself to him, her usual arrogance having faded into sweet submission.

“My body is yours, Master. Please enjoy the pleasures your slave has to offer.” The young woman was panting with lust and delight, face burning as she felt her master taste her neck. She couldn’t quite believe how completely she was submitting to him, but the delirious pleasure she received from giving herself up completely overwhelmed any concerns about her pride.

He gently caressed the girl’s cheek and met her eyes again, seeing her lust-clouded gaze staring back at him. Releasing her wrists and relinquishing his position atop her body, he looked her over and ordered, “Undress, girl. Let me see your beautiful body exposed.” The sound of her heavy breathing and the lusty flush of her face were incredibly arousing – he could barely restrain himself long enough for her to strip off her clothes.

Severa wasted no time in slipping out of the quilted armor she had taken to wearing in Nohr, tossing it alongside her boots, gloves and shoulder guard before hurriedly removing her smallclothes to expose her well-curved body. Completely naked before her master’s eyes, she got down on her hands and knees and panted lustfully, completely overtaken by desire at this point. “I’m yours.” She purred, her long red twintails falling alongside her face.

“You’re a good girl, Severa.” He said with a smile, rising to his feet and adjusting his pants, bringing out his fully-erect manhood while leaving his clothes mostly on. “Now please me. Use your mouth for your master’s satisfaction.”

Acting in a haze of desire, Severa crawled to him and parted her lips, taking the hot flesh in her mouth and beginning to suck and lick avariciously. The sensation of warmth in her mouth was heightened by the presence of his hand in her hair, holding her captive and controlling the motion of her head as he guided her back and forth on his engorged shaft. It was wonderful to experience, the sensation of complete and utter submission as he thrust deeper and deeper into her mouth until he entered her throat, barely eliciting any reaction beyond an ecstatic whine – she lacked much in the way of a gag reflex.

“That’s a good girl.” The blond man murmured as he dominated his beautiful redheaded girl, burying his erection in her hot, tight throat and listening to her lusty squeals of pleasure as she reached one hand between her thighs to please herself as she did him. “Your mouth and throat are made to please, Severa. This is your proper place; submitting for service on your hands and knees.” His thrusts grew more intense as he watched tears fill his love slave’s eyes while she eagerly pleased him, and before long he was unable to hold back any longer.

Severa let out a lustful crooning sound as her beloved master sent his thick, hot seed spraying into her mouth, striking the back of her throat and dripping down until she swallowed. Her fingers moved even more vigorously, breaking through the last restraint keeping her from orgasm as she swallowed her love’s pleasure happily.

When both of them had finally been sated, the mercenary girl pulled her face back and licked her lips. “Mmm, I love it when you take me like this. You’re the only man I’ll ever let command me like this, you know?”

“My love, you’re beautiful whether you’re issuing demands or pleasing on your hands and knees, and I adore you. I’ll do anything for you, my sweet Severa.” Prince Corrin of Nohr and Hoshido shared an embrace with his lover before she retrieved her clothes and got dressed again, the two of them returning to the castle before Felicia started to panic over where her lord had gone.


End file.
